1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pattern data inspection methods and storage mediums, and more particularly to a pattern data inspection method which guarantees data when processing pattern data such as design data, exposure data and inspection data which are used for producing a semiconductor device or the like, and to a computer-readable storage medium which stores a program for causing a computer to carrying out a process based on such a pattern data inspection method.
Recently, when producing a semiconductor device such as a large scale integrated (LSI) circuit device, a memory device, a magnetic device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and plasma display panel (PDP), there are demands to minimize the time it takes from the time when the semiconductor device is developed to the time when the semiconductor device is actually produced and forwarded. In order to satisfy such demands, it is necessary to guarantee data when processing pattern data such as design data, exposure data and inspection data which are used for producing the semiconductor device. By guaranteeing the data when processing the pattern data, it is possible to judge whether or not the data processing such as a conversion process is correctly performed, thereby making it possible to quickly find software bugs and hardware bugs at an early stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this specification, the xe2x80x9cdesign dataxe2x80x9d refers to the pattern data including layout data related to a layout of the semiconductor device which is to be produced. In addition, the xe2x80x9cexposure dataxe2x80x9d refers to the pattern data including data which are obtained by subjecting the design data to a data processing such as a data conversion process and are necessary to expose a reticle or mask used to produce the semiconductor device. Further, the xe2x80x9cinspection dataxe2x80x9d refers to the pattern data including data related to the designed reticle or mask for use in comparing the actually produced reticle or mask.
In addition, a xe2x80x9clogical/sizing processxe2x80x9d which will be described later refers to at least one of a logical process and a sizing process. Similarly, a xe2x80x9creverse-logical/reverse-sizing processxe2x80x9d which will be described later refers to at least one of a reverse-logical process and a reverse-sizing process.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart for explaining an example of a conventional pattern data inspection method. In FIG. 1, original data 11 are made up of design data which are used to produce a semiconductor device. Apparatuses 12 and 21 respectively subject the design data to a data conversion process.
A step 13 inputs the original data 11, and a step 14 stores the original data 11 in the form of data having an internal format suited for a subsequent process which will be described later, in a storage unit. Similarly, a step 22 inputs the original data 11, and a step 23 stores the original data 11 in the form of data having the internal format suited for a subsequent process which will be described later, in a storage unit.
A step 15 carries out a logical/sizing process with respect to the data having the internal format and stored in the step 14, and obtains exposure data and/or inspection data of a reticle or mask which is used to produce the semiconductor device. A step 16 stores the exposure data and/or the inspection data in the storage unit in the form of data having an internal format suited for preventing multiple exposures. The logical/sizing process includes a known logical process such as an AND process and an OR process, and a known sizing process which carries out a pattern fattening or thinning process.
On the other hand, a step 24 carries out a logical/sizing process with respect to the data having the internal format and stored in the step 23, and obtains exposure data and/or inspection data of a reticle or mask which is used to produce the semiconductor device. A step 25 stores the exposure data and/or the inspection data in the storage unit in the form of data having an internal format suited for preventing multiple exposures.
A step 17 converts the data having the internal format and stored in the step 16 into output data suited for the actual exposure and/or inspection, and a step 18 stores the output data in the storage unit. On the other hand, a step 26 converts the data having the internal format and stored in the step 25 into output data suited for the actual exposure and/or inspection, and a step 27 stores the output data in the storage unit.
A step 31 carries out a logical process which compares the output data obtained from a first processing system which is made up of the steps 12 through 18, and the output data obtained from a second processing system which is made up of the steps 21 through 27. The first processing system and the second processing system use programs of mutually different internal formats and logical/sizing processes. For this reason, when the output data compared in the step 31 match, a step 32 guarantees the original data 11, and the production and forwarding of the semiconductor device are made using the output data obtained from the first or second processing system. On the other hand, when the output data compared in the step 31 do not match, a step 33 confirms the data to find software bugs and/or hardware bugs, and carries out the necessary modifications.
However, according to the conventional pattern data inspection method, the same original data are processed by two independent processing systems, namely, the first processing system and the second processing system. For this reason, it is necessary to provide two data processing apparatuses, and there is a problem in that the equipment cost becomes high.
In addition, if the same bug exists in the programs of the mutually different internal formats and logical/sizing processes used in the two processing systems, the output data from the two processing systems will include the same error. Consequently, such a bug cannot be found by comparing the output data from the two processing systems, and there is a problem in that the original data cannot be guaranteed accurately.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful pattern data inspection method and storage medium, in which the problems described above are eliminated.
Another and more specific object of the present invention is to provide a pattern data inspection method and computer-readable storage medium, which can positively and accurately guarantee the original pattern data, while maintaining the equipment cost low.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pattern data inspection method comprising the steps of (a) carrying out a logical/sizing process with respect to original pattern data, (b) carrying out a reverse-logical/reverse-sizing process with respect to pattern data subjected to the logical/sizing process, and (c) carrying out a logical process with respect to the original pattern data and pattern data subjected to the reverse-logical/reverse-sizing process, and inspecting the pattern data subjected to the logical/sizing process. According to the pattern data inspection method of the present invention, it is possible to positively and accurately guarantee the original pattern data, while maintaining the equipment cost low.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a computer-readable storage medium which stores a program for causing a computer to inspect pattern data, comprising first means for causing the computer to carry out a logical/sizing process with respect to original pattern data, second means for causing the computer to carry out a reverse-logical/reverse-sizing process with respect to pattern data subjected to the logical/sizing process, and third means for causing the computer to carry out a logical process with respect to the original pattern data and pattern data subjected to the reverse-logical/reverse-sizing process, and inspect the pattern data subjected to the logical/sizing process. According to the computer-readable storage medium of the present invention, it is possible to positively and accurately guarantee the original pattern data, while maintaining the equipment cost low.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.